Un día Normal en Nuestras Vidas
by shanmiyami
Summary: Especial de la familia Son... Entre otros personajes n.n


Disclaimers: Dragon ball no me pertenece, le pertenece al Sr. Akira Toriyama y a la Toe Animation.

**Este fic va dedicado a una de las personas que mas me apoyo en el comienzo de mi carrera como escritora de fanfic, hoy que es el día de su cumpleaños se lo dedico a mi buena amiga Yesenia Sariath**** mas conocida en la fanfiction como Miss Killer, en un día tan especial quise escribir algo especial... Feliz Día Amix!!**

**Especial de la Familia Son****: "Un Día En Nuestras Vidas"**

**Primer episodio: ****¡¿Familia Con Quién?!**

Es una mañana común y corriente en el monte paozu yama, nada que contar, todo sucede a la normalidad. Se puede ver a los dinosaurios corretear a sus presas, tigres colmillos de sable beber agua fresca de la cascada, terodáctilos revoloteando los cielos, en fin, todo de lo mas tranquilo para la familia Son.

Hoy es un hermoso día, con un bello sol, no hay muestras de lluvia, parece un día prometedor...

En una pequeña casa, en el mismo monte paoz, un joven de cabello oscuro alistaba una pequeña, bueno un mediano...bueno, para ser sinceros, un enorme maletín de viaje, con alimentos, ropa y "algunos" libros de intereses específicos propios del joven Son Gohan, como es de sus conocimientos, el joven Gohan asiste a la preparatoria "Estrella Naranja", sus compañeros de clases organizaron una pequeña excursión por el motivo de celebrar sus ultimo año de clases en tan prestigiado instituto de ciudad Santan, ciudad que lleva el nombre del hombre que salvo a la tierra de morir a manos del malvado Cell, quien irónicamente y por asares del destino es el padre de la novia de Gohan, la joven Videl...

Que como se imaginaran, no gusto mucho la idea en un principio a Goku, ya que al momento de aceptar a Videl en la familia estaba aceptando a Mr. Satan como parte de ella también, convirtiéndose en su consuegro...

Flash back:

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja" parando sólo para mirar la cara del sayajin a su lado para "jajajajajajajajajajaja" volver a explotar de risa...

"Ya Vegeta deja de reírte, que no es de buen gusto reírse de las desgracias de otros" comento un molesto sayajin.

Vegeta que es conocido por ser el más serio, arrogante y orgulloso de todos los guerreros Z, se encontraba arrimado en el panel de control de su preciada cámara de gravedad, riéndose a moco tendido como un infante de 8 años, no podía creer la desgracia que le a sucedido a Goku, que siendo una desgracia para Goku era una alegría para él. Vegeta estaba agradecido de no pasar por lo mismo que su querido compatriota, es mas, si llegase el caso, dejaría a la novia con vida, pero, definitivamente se desharía del padre de la novia y mas siendo uno como Mr. Satan.

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" seguía apoyado en el panel de control

"V-e-g-e-t-a" ya estaba molesto "¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!" grito el sayajin de cabello alborotado, no pudiendo aguantar mas las burlas de su compañero.

"je jeje je kakarotto sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas" trato de tranquilizarse, respiro un poco, pero al volver a verle la cara e imaginar a Mr. Satan a su lado en pose de amor y paz "muahajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja" volvió a reventar de risa...

"Ay Vegeta, definitivamente no se puede contigo" dijo un hastiado Goku.

Flash back dentro del flash back:

Era muy temprano por la mañana, Goku como de costumbre se levanto a tempranas horas para ejercitarse, pero no quería entrenar solo, pensó en ir a sacar a Gohan de la cama, pero el pobre muchacho estaba muerto del cansancio, se encontraba en días de exámenes, así que decidió dejarlo descansar y paso por la cama de Goten, pero, el pequeño Son aun seguía en los brazos de Morfeo y a este niño no había manera de despertarlo amenos que sea la hora del desayuno.

Goku suspiro en la decepción, hoy día quería entrenar, pero no tenia mas opción que regresar a la cama, al entrar a su cuarto pudo ver a su esposa aun durmiendo, le era muy divertido verla dormir ya que las sabanas se le enredaban en el cuerpo impidiéndole el movimiento.

_Ahhh_ suspiro _definitivamente Goten te saco a la hora de dormir_ pensó Goku, antes de acostarse al lado de su esposa y envolver sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura _hasta pareces una momia_ sonriendo con aquel pensamiento y depositando un pequeño beso en la frente de Milk.

Mientras la estrujaba en sus brazos como si fuera un osito de peluche y curioseaba el aroma de los cabellos de su esposa que olían a jazmín, se acordó de algo que le comento Milk hace tres noches atrás, algo acerca del fututo de su hijo mayor, algo que tenia que ver con una reunión, anillo, compromiso, Videl, familia y Mr. Satan? _un momento_ se dijo a si mismo, dejando de lado el cabello de Milk _reunión, anillo, compromiso, videl, familia y Mr. Satan?_ no tenia sentido para el saya, entonces _reunión familiar? humm puede ser_ se dijo a si mismo _ahora en donde encaja anillo, compromiso, Videl y Mr. Satan?_ se pregunto otra vez, pero al momento que conjugo las palabras desenrosco los brazos de la cintura de Milk y abrió los ojos como platos "No puede ser!" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de usar la teletransportación a capsula Corp.

Fue a la corporación capsula con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Vegeta despierto y así poder salir de dudas... Para su suerte, el príncipe de los sayajin estaba aun en cama desnudo abrazando a Bulma por la espalda, quien curiosamente también se encontraba sin ropa!.

"Ups!, creo que llegue en mal momento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al saya con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero su presencia no paso desapercibida para el príncipe de los sayajin quien ni bien sintió a Goku, cubrió a Bulma con las sabanas en una forma posesiva y celosa, no sin antes brindarle a Goku una mirada asesina, que si las miradas mataran Goku estaría de regreso en el otro mundo.

Así que Goku trago saliva y dijo "Mejor te espero abajo" usando toda su increíble velocidad para escapar de una muerte segura a manos de Vegeta.

Minutos después del incidente en el cuarto de Vegeta, el príncipe de los sayajin estaba rumbo a la cámara de gravedad con pasos acelerados donde su archirival se encontraba esperando, _Agrrrr_. Vegeta estaba pensando las mil y una formas en que mataría a Goku si no tenia una buena excusa por a ver irrumpido en su cuarto.

Una vez ya dentro de la cámara de gravedad...

"Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa insecto, por que si no, no te salva ni el nivel 3" dijo agarrando del cuello con una sonrisa macabra, a un nervioso Goku, quien hacia modos de respirar.

"Veta, si no me suetas no poré halarr" respondió asiendo modos de deshacer el agarre del príncipe sayajin, que no le dejaba pronunciar ni una palabra coherentemente.

"Buen punto" Vegeta lo pensó por dos segundos, para luego agregar "Pero la verdad, prefiero no oírte kakarotto" volviendo a formarse en su rostro la mirada asesina y sonrisa macabra.

"Peo si no m suetas no poré decite pa que te vine a bucar" soltó el pobre y aterrado Goku.

"Agrrrrrrrrrr. Insecto si es para hacer perder mi valioso tiempo!!" Formando un puño con su mano suelta y mostrándole en la cara a Goku, para luego bajarla y proceder a soltarlo "Habla insecto, que es lo que tienes que decir?" pregunto un indiferente Vegeta.

Goku por el momento sólo atinaba acariciar su adolorida garganta, respirando todo el aire que le era posible, no vaya hacer que al príncipe le de otro ataque y esta vez le rompa de verdad su hermoso cuellito, pensando _mejor me alejo del loco de Vegeta_ para luego agregar:

"Veras Vegeta, vine a pedirte ayuda" Goku por precaución comenzó a dar tres pasos hacia tras.

"¿Pedirme ayuda tu a mi?" esto si que sorprendió al príncipe sayajin y mas cuando el torpe frente a él comenzaba a retroceder " ¿acaso te estar burlando de mi idiota?!"

"No Vegeta para nada" moviendo las manos delante de él nerviosamente "¿qué te hace pensar ello?" pregunto sonando a lo tonto y retrocediendo aun mas.

"Idiota, vienes a mi casa, interrumpes mi sueño, ves a MI mujer calata, me dices que quieres mi ayuda y sin embargo retrocedes al pedirlo, que quieres que piense kakarotto?" Tomando aire para luego agregar "lo único que pienso es que me viniste a molestar y que quieres morir en estos momentos" mirando seriamente "Ja insecto, no me digas que ya te aburriste de estar vivo, bueno, se que Goten es muy problemático lo sé, lo vivo en carne propia, pero eso no es motivo para querer morirse, es mas, con un buen castigo se arregla el mocoso"

"No Vegeta te equivocas no es Goten, es..." pero no pudo terminar por que Vegeta lo interrumpió

Meditando un poco "hmmm ya se, seguro es por la arpía de tu mujer, eso si, cualquier hombre se mataría con total de estar lejos de ella, supongo que tu no eres la excepción"

"Pero que dices Vegeta!!, yo estoy muy bien con Milk, bueno, a veces es un poco insoportable y todo, pero te aseguro que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de separarme de ella" afirmo muy seguro de si mismo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho a lo orgullo sayajin.

"Bueno si te gusta ser pisoteado y maltratado, creo que no hay problema, además viniendo de ti es lo mas lógico" a lo que Goku ya estaba comenzando a molestarse "pero sabes una cosa?" Goku negó con la cabeza "esa mujer puede hacerte lo que tus enemigos no"

"A que te refieres?" preguntó un poco confundido

"Te hace temblar de miedo, es mas, apostaría que al mismo freezer lo hace temblar de miedo"

"Si como no, al igual que a ti Bulma" murmurando para si mismo.

"Que dijiste kakarotto?"

"No nada" volviendo a su pose despreocupada

"Ya habla, a lo que viniste insecto ¿qué quieres?" Vegeta ya estaba mosqueado de tanto oír a Goku y sus tonterías

"Pues veras Vegeta, hace tres noches que Milk me comento algo con referencia a una reunión, anillo, compromiso, Videl, familia y Mr. Satan, que no preste mucha atención por estar... ete... ocupado en otras cosas jejejeje" con aquel comentario Vegeta le miro sospechosamente, ya se imaginaba mas o menos en que estuvo distraído el otro saya y mas contando que hubo luna llena " y bueno yo supongo que lo de reunión y familia se deba, a que pronto habrá una reunión familiar, pero la verdad las otras cuatro no se como encajan" la verdad es que el saya ya tenia una idea de lo que podía ser, pero quería escuchar la opinión de alguien mas...

"Déjame adivinar kakarotto... ni siquiera le dejaste terminar de hablar a tu arpía verdad"

"Ya te dije que Milk no es ninguna arpía! Y bueno si y no, la verdad no"

"Lo suponía" se dijo mientras se acercaba al panel de controles para sentarse a un lado, Vegeta lo medito un poco "no estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres terrestres ni me importan, pero creo haber escuchado decir algo a Bulma" mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa muy, pero muy traviesa "pero al igual que tu no le dejé terminar de hablar" a lo que su sonrisa parecía a la de un zorro feliz después de haber cometido su fechoría...

"QUÉ?! Tu también Vegeta" algo sorprendido

"Claro imbecil, ¿no recuerdas que hubo luna llena?" Vegeta se preguntaba si lo mejor no era mandarlo de regreso al otro mundo... bueno para él era lo mejor ya que no tenia que estar soportando sus tonterías, pero entonces... ¿con quien iba entrenar?, mejor decidió dejarlo con vida, además sólo tenia que aguantarlo unas horas ya que el resto del día lo aguantaba su familia... si, pobre de su familia, hasta ya estaba sintiendo algo de lastima por Milk.

"Asi verdad jejejeje, ahora me acuerdo por que estaba muy animado" mientras adoptaba su ya conocida pose de una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa un poco ¿pícara?, hasta Vegeta esta sorprendido!

"Hablando claro insecto, ¿realmente no tienes ninguna idea de lo que signifique? Y sobre todo, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto el pelo de payaso despeinado y su hija?, bueno la mocosa Videl tal vez, ya que al parecer está en amores con el tonto de Gohan... además, que yo sepa tu familia sólo lo forma la arpía de tu mujer, Gohan, Goten y el ogro que tienes como suegro..." pero al pronunciar la ultima palabra Vegeta cayo en cuenta de algo, pero justo cuando iba hablar entraron en la cámara de gravedad empujando la puerta estrepitosamente, para dar pase a la persona que mas quería Vegeta de su familia...

"ADORABLE VEGETA, ADORABLE VEGETA, que bueno que te encontré" dijo su muy feliz y llena de vida (para su mala suerte) su suegra "O hermoso Goku! Que dichosos los ojos que te ven! ay déjame felicitarte querido" para la mala suerte de Goku, la adorable madre de Bulma se dio cuenta de su presencia, y lo envolvió en un fuerte abraso que el saya pudo sentir como le pellizcaba los glúteos, el pobre saya se asusto, esta mujer era un peligro y lo peor es que lo miraba como si no hubiese sucedido nada! "oí que Gohan piensa pedir la mano en matrimonio de Videl, que felicidad ahora tu familia crecerá y tendrás de consuegro a ese simpático señor llamado Mr. satan" Vegeta al ver a su suegra pellizcar los glúteos de su compañero de batallas no pudo dejar de sentir vergüenza ajena, pero al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo... "bueno me tengo que retirar por que debo servir el desayuno que estará listo en diez minutos, si gustas puedes quedarte a desayunar Goku".

Goku solamente se le quedo mirando con cara de espanto a la mamá de Bulma, mientras esta salía de la cámara de gravedad, pudo asegurar que antes de cruzar la puerta le guiño el ojo.

Pero para sorpresa del sayajin, Vegeta puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo sacándole del trance en el que estaba, solo para verle dibujado en el rostro una de las mas siniestras sonrisas que pudo verle en la vida de conocer a su orgulloso amigo.

Fin del flash back dentro del flash back

"Jajajajajajjajajaja" solo parando para respirar un poco

"¿Ya acabaste?" pregunto un cansado Goku.

A lo que el saya mayor le miro serio y respondió "No" para volver a retorcerse de la risa "jajajajajajajajajajjaja"

"Ay Vegeta esto se esta volviendo cansado sabes" pero el príncipe no hacia caso, el seguía retorciéndose, Goku sólo suspiro viendo que era un caso perdido, al parecer su amigo disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir, _ni modo pues, que se puede hacer... pero ahora que me acuerdo_ "Oye Vegeta, que mañosa se volvió la madre de Bulma" a lo que Vegeta dejo de reír para poner una cara de espanto "ya se parece al maestro Roshi" agrego Goku.

Opto una postura rígida "Ahora entiendes por que ando al margen de esa vieja loca" mirando hacia la puerta por donde salio hace mas de veinte minutos su suegra

"No me digas que a ti también te agarro el trasero?" Pregunto un sorprendido Goku, ya que al parecer la señora no le tenia ni una pizca de miedo a Vegeta. Y si a Vegeta lo quería violar... _mejor me voy de aquí_ pensó para si mismo Goku.

"Ni siquiera respeta que sea el marido de su hija, oí decir que una mujer a cierta edad se trastorna, pero ella paso los limites" los dos sayas sólo miraron la puerta que aun permanecía abierta, rezando una plegaria interna para que a sus queridas esposas no pasen por lo mismo...

Fin del flash back.

Gohan estaba feliz que sus padres hayan aceptado el compromiso sin ninguna objeción, es mas, se puede decir que su madre ya lo esperaba y al parecer su padre también, aunque no se le veía muy contento pero Gohan ni lo noto, el único que no se lo esperaba al parecer era Mr. Satan, quien puso una cara de espanto al oír la noticia de que su querida y única hija se comprometía sin SU consentimiento con el DEBILUCHO joven Son.

Flash Back:

El día tan esperado y no tan esperado para los miembros de la familia son, ya había llegado, eran sin lugar a dudas esta noche a las ocho.

Milk como de costumbre siendo esta noche una ocasión especial, se llevo consigo de compras a un ansioso y a la ves preocupado adolescente, un pequeño hiperactivo niño y un serio marido?; la actitud de este ultimo es quien la tenia un poco preocupada, bueno para que mentirnos, la tenia MUY preocupada, en especial por que raras veces se lo veía serio y esas veces eran cuando ocurría algún problema amenazante y en la cual se metía a su "cueva" para pensar y buscar una solución a sus problemas. Milk sólo suspiro, mejor esperaría a que estén solos o a que su sayajin favorito decidiera salir de su "cueva" y se encontrara en condiciones de hablar, por que si no, lo único que conseguiría seria ser quemada por el dragón que resguarda la "cueva" y la verdad no quería encontrarse con ese personaje... nuevamente.

Mientras pasaban por los centros comerciales de ciudad Satan, Milk no podía de dejar de ver de reojo a sus retoños, en especial a Gohan quien estaba sumamente nervioso, Milk como madre que es, ayudo a su hijo con los preparativos de esta noche, ella misma se encargo de las reservaciones del restauran y trato, pero trató de tranquilizar a su amado hijo diciéndole que no se preocupara que todo saldría bien, que Videl no lo rechazaría por que si lo hacia era una tonta que no lo merecía, pero que eso era casi imposible por que a leguas se podía ver que esa niña babeaba por él; Gohan no pudo ponerse mas rojo con este comentario.

"Bueno aquí es" dijo la señora Son haciendo que los tres sayas se detuvieran en frente de una tienda de vestir "justo para la ocasión" afirmo Milk con una sonrisa en los labios, Goku solo pudo sonreír con el comentario de su mujer.

"Oí ma, es tremenda" fue la respuesta de su pequeño sorprendido e hiperactivo Goten

"Vaya, si que este lugar cambio mucho desde la ultima vez que vinimos, no es cierto Milk" comento Goku haciendo que su esposa volteara a verlo con una sonrisa, a la cual este respondió de la misma manera.

"Pensé que ya lo habrías olvidado Goku" Goku solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella y le rozaba la mano con sus dedos para luego sujetarla con firmeza "Jamás" dijo en un susurro y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Y como iba a olvidarlo!, después de todo fue aquí donde compraron las cosas de bebé que necesitaban para la llegada de su primogénito, fue la primera experiencia de Goku acompañando a su pareja de compras por todos los centros comerciales en busca de ropita y artículos para recién nacidos, Milk aún estando en su sexto mes de embarazo y ya estando segura del sexo de su hijo, llevó o mejor dicho arrastró a Goku de compras después de salir del consultorio medico, Goku no pudo negarse, además que le daba un poco de miedo el repentino cambio de humor por los que estaba pasando su esposa, si decía que no, ella podría ponerse a llorar, a gritarle en media calle, a insultarle, a golpearle, y lo peor... a no hablarle, Goku soportaba de todo menos que no le hablen, le dolía en el alma cuando su mujer le era indiferente!.

Flash back dentro del flash back:

Acababan de salir del consultorio medico y Milk parecía estar llena de felicitad, muy diferente de lo que estaba hace tres días...

Verán, Goku había salido como todas las mañanas al bosque a entrenar y de paso a conseguir leña, no demoro mucho, llego justo a la hora del desayuno, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Milk llorando en las escaleras con su bata aun puesta y con el pelo suelto enmarañado tapándole toda la cara, él se preocupó mucho al verla en ese estado, corrió a su lado para ver que le pasaba, la examino por todos lados pero al ver que no estaba herida y siguiendo sus instintos simplemente la envolvió en un abrazo, la estuvo consolando un buen rato y al verla que ya estaba mas tranquila le pregunto que le había pasado, ella le dijo que pensaba que él la había abandonado por que ya no la encontraba bella y atractiva!, que la había dejado por que estaba gorda y panzona!. Que por que se encontraba enorme él ya no quería mantener relaciones sexuales con ella! Y un sin fin de cosas mas. A Goku por poco casi se le rompe la mandíbula al escuchar todo lo anterior, el pobre creía que estaba llorando por que le dolía algo o por que el bebé estaba causando problemas pero jamás imaginó que le saldría con semejantes cosas.

Goku alejó todo pensamiento negativo que la embargaba emocionalmente, le dijo que no la abandonó, que solo fue al bosque a entrenar un poco como todas las mañanas y a traer leña, le dijo que estaba equivocada al pensar que él la dejaría por semejantes ridiculeces como que esta gorda y panzona y que si estaba así era por el embarazo, y bueno pues lo ultimo que no era por que se encontrara enorme, si no por que tenia miedo lastimar al bebe...

Milk le miro con unos ojitos de cachorro, aun se mantenía envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su joven esposo, Goku se sentía extraño cuando su joven y embarazada esposa lo veía de ese modo tan... ni él mismo tenia palabras para describirlo. Lo único que siguió después fue un tierno beso que Milk deposito en los labios de él, con un _/gracias por permanecer a mi lado/._

Eso fue lo que sucedió hace tres días, Goku estaba un tanto confundido con los cambios de humor de su compañera, tanto así que le pregunto al medico si era normal, este le respondió que si... y que tendría que aguantárselas hasta que el bebé nazca.

_Bueno ni modo_ fueron los pensamientos de Goku, quien ahora se encontraba siendo sujetado del brazo por su adorable esposa y visitando tienda tras tienda que vendían cosas para bebes, aun no entendía para que un bebé necesitaría tantas cosas, como peluches, sonajeros, zapatitos en forma de animalitos, por allí vio que Milk compro una cantidad de jaboncillos de colores que la verdad no sabía para que eran, un montón de frascos llenos y vacíos _creo que los vacíos se llamaban biberones_ se dijo así mismo pero aun sin saber para que servían...

Hasta el momento Milk no había dado con alguna tienda que satisfaga todas sus necesidades y hasta no encontrar lo que buscaba no iban a parar, Goku rogaba a Kamisama para que se apiadara de él, no es que tuviera algún problema haciendo las compras para su futuro bebé, es mas, se sorprendía de las cosas nuevas que iba encontrando, pero ya estaba cansando de tanto andar. Hasta que por fin, Milk dio con el lugar que estaba buscando, un lugar exclusivo para madres gestantes y sus bebés recién nacidos, era una pequeña tienda decorada sencilla y acogedoramente, pintada con colores armoniosos a los ojos de todo futuro padre haciéndoles sentir una tranquilidad y felicidad invadirlos por dentro.

Y claro, Goku no fue la excepción, tanto así que se unió a Milk a escoger la ropa que usaría su heredero...

"Milk, ¿no crees que son muy chicos para un niño?" Goku estaba algo confundido, le agradaban los colores y modelitos que iba escogiendo, pero algo aun no le convencía.

"¡Goku, están perfectos!" Milk estaba mas que feliz, no por el simple hecho de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, si no, también por que su amado esposo se había puesto personalmente a escoger uno que otro modelo para su futuro bebé, se le notaba muy interesado.

"Pero Milk yo aun sigo pensando que son pequeños" si, definitivamente algo no convencía a Goku, en especial no podía creer que algo como un niño podría caber en algo tan pequeño.

"Goku un bebé recién nacido es pequeño" le respondió la futura mamá divertida al ver la cara de su esposo observando la ropita entre sus manos, con una cara de incredulidad total de que un niño vaya a caber hay dentro.

"Pero si esta ropa es solo un poco mas grande que mi mano!" y se lo mostró a Milk mientras media la ropita con su mano derecha...

Fin del flash back dentro del flash back...

Y bueno, fue así que llegaron a esta tienda, la diferencia era que ya no era pequeña y que ya no solo vendía cosas para bebés y madres gestantes, si no, para niños de 0 a 13 años, adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos, tenían ropa para toda ocasión.

Goku se encamino dentro de la tienda con Milk, observando cada detalle de aquel lugar _Si, antes solo era una pequeña tienda _no pudo evitar voltear a mirar sus hijos _como pasan los años... _se dijo así mismo, sin evitar que una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se formara en sus labios...

Goten quien presencio de primera mano la acción que realizo su padre, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, en especial por que su progenitor no era del tipo de personas que mostrasen sus sentimientos en publico, hasta llegó a pensar que tenia que ver con herencia sayajin ya que Vegeta era igual.

Quien no se percato de la acción de su padre fue el pobre Gohan, se encontraba sumergido en su propio mundo repitiéndose mentalmente que rayos estaba pensando cuando le pidió ayuda a sus padres!, en especial a su madre.

El sólo quería una reunión algo mas intima, tal vez bajo la luz de luna en una playa desierta donde sólo Videl y él estén juntos... y ahora le tenia que llegarle la inspiración?, estaba entre molesto y aterrado!, molesto por que no se le había ocurrido nada /_hasta ahora_/ para esta noche especial y por tal motivo tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus padres y aterrado por que no sabia cual seria la respuesta de Videl o que diría su futuro suegro.

Bueno, la verdad no tendría que preocuparse por lo que diría Mr. Satan, después de todo su padre le aseguró que él mismo se encargaría de hablar con Mr. Satan si no da su aprobación, /_además con quien te vas a casar es con Videl y no con Satan Gohan, así que no tiene que interesarte lo que ese señor diga_/ esas fueron las sabias palabras de su adorable, fuerte e imponente padre.

"Gohan, Goten, vamos que esperan para entrar?" preguntó sus padre al darse cuenta que no los seguían, sacando de esta manera al mayor de sus hijos de sus divagaciones y al pequeñín de su asombro.

Los dos jóvenes Son se dieron cuenta que sus padres ya estaban dentro de la tienda y ellos fuera, es mas Gohan y Goten pudieron visualizar con sus vista de halcón que sus adorada madre se encontraba escogiendo unos trajes para hombres, mientras sus padre estaba observando una estantería con mucho interés...

Ya habían pasado las horas, ya habían acabado las compras y ya había llegado la noche... y la familia Son ya se encontraba en el restauran...

El restauran era de lo mas agradable, acogedor y por su puesto... el mas caro de la ciudad, Gohan no entendía por que su madre escogió un lugar tan caro como éste, donde solo parecía ver gente adinerada con varios ceros en su cuenta bancaria, estaba mas que sorprendido por la elección hecha por su madre, en primer lugar por que nunca creyó que una mujer que se quejara todos los días de estar en la banca rota escogiera un lugar tan elegante, lujoso y sobre todas las cosas CARÍSIMO!!...

Lo que Gohan no sabia y lo que Goku si sabia, era que Milk al momento de hacer la elección no se dio cuenta de lo caro que le saldría una "pequeña cena" en aquel restauran... Milk había llorado, pataleado y magullado a su pobre marido después de ver el precio del restaurante, cuando hizo la elección entre varios candidatos sólo se dejo llevar por las lindas fotos del lugar, los adornos, el decorado, lo bien presentables que se veían los mozos, digno lugar para una pedida de mano, que mujer no quisiera que su enamorado le pidiera la mano en un lugar como ese?; pero ya no pudo hacer nada, ya había llamado a la residencia Satan para acordar una cena con la familia de Videl...

Flash back dentro del flash back:

"Oye Milk" Goku se encontraba muy interesado mirando los folletos que su esposa había llevado a casa esa mañana después de hacer las compras.

"Si Goku" la verdad es que Milk estaba mas interesada mirando los elegantísimos restaurantes, entre los cuales, uno de ellos seria el ganador para tan significativa velada que se realizaría dentro de una semana.

"No te parece que de repente los chicos ¿quieran algo mas intimo?" si, definitivamente, Goku preferiría algo así.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Milk no le tomaba mucho interés a lo que decía su esposo, después de todo ella conocía a la perfección lo poco románticos que podrían llegar hacer los sayajin.

"Que creo que esto es demasiado lujo, no seria mejor una pequeña reunión aquí en casa, con la cena hecha con tus delicadas manos" Lo que Milk no sabia era que Goku ya había visto los precios y que al parecer ella no había pillado por estar mirando los decorativos de cada restauran, y lo que si tenia muy en claro el saya es que si está caro no se puede comer...

Milk tomo las palabras de su esposo como un cumplido sin entender el mensaje oculto en ellas... "Hay Goku que cosas dices" Milk se sonrojo ante el cumplido de su marido, quien solamente la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver la reacción de su pareja.

_Al parecer aun no se da cuenta_ pensó el saya, pero aun no se daría por vencido "Milk, realmente pienso que los chicos querrán estar en un lugar mas intimo, que en un restauran repleto de personas que no conocen" ya tenia suficiente con aguantar el solo hecho que dentro de una semana seria oficialmente familia con Mr. Satan, pero ni siquiera ese simple hecho cruel de la vida, lo dejaría sin comer todo lo que quisiera.

"Goku, debes tener bien en claro una cosa" Goku puso toda su atención a lo que le explicaría su esposa, había dejado de ver los folletos y los dejo sobre la mesa. Milk se sorprendió por el interés que puso el saya "Para ganarte al hijo, primero debes ganarte al padre, como también para ganarte al padre primero debes ganarte al hijo; ¿me dejo entender?" el saya se quedo en silencio por unos momentos pensando en el significado de las sabias palabras de su esposa hasta que por fin dio con la respuesta.

"Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que, para que Videl acepte casarse con Gohan, él deberá conseguir primero la aprobación de Satan?" no estaba seguro de que si eso era la respuesta, pero de todas maneras, debía salir de las dudas.

"Si Goku, eso quise decir" Milk le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a su marido al ver que ya estaba entendiendo.

"Pero por que, no es suficiente con que los dos se quieran?" Milk pudo ver que su esposo realmente estaba interesado en el tema y al mismo tiempo un poco confundido.

"Claro que si Goku, pero no creo que existe un matrimonio feliz cuando te casas sin la bendición de tus padres" Ahora si Goku entendió todo.

"Humm... Así que es por esto que estas escogiendo un lugar que podría ser del agrado de Mr. Satan y de esta manera Gohan obtenga su aprobación ante la petición de mano" la verdad, Goku no creía que sea necesario todo estos gastos tan solo para que un muchacho gane la aprobación de un padre para cortejar a su hija, el estaría feliz solo con el hecho de que el muchacho la quiera y la respete.

"Quien dijo que mi querido esposo no es inteligente" dijo la encantadora esposa del hombre mas fuerte del mundo en son de juego.

"jejeje Vegeta" Goku simplemente quiso seguir el juego.

"Ese maldecido Mono, príncipe de pacotilla, como se atreve a insultarte" Goku simplemente sonreía a la reacción de su esposa, le era divertido verla enfadarse y mas cuando era en son de juego, cosa que rara ves sucedía. Milk observó que su esposo le dedicaba esa sonrisa especial que le derretía el corazón y eso para ella sumaban puntos a favor del saya...

Pasó pocos minutos para que ambos esposos volvieran a su trabajo anterior que era buscar el lugar adecuado para la petición de mano, Goku volvía estar preocupado por los precios y Milk se emocionaba con cada folleto de restauran "Goku mira!, este lugar esta precioso, justo para el momento"

"A ver" dijo algo curioso Goku, no exactamente por el lugar en si, si no, por cuanto costaría una simple cena allí.

"Ya esta decidido será en este restauran!" dijo una decidida Milk mientras hacía ver el folleto a su Goku.

"Aquí?" si, Goku tenia que admitir que el lugar estaba bien, parecía muy elegante, mas elegante que los que ya había visto y eso tenia solo un significado para el saya _caro, no comida._

"Si!" a Milk estaba que se le salía la felicidad por los poros, tanto así que no aguantó mas, se levanto dejando el folleto en las manos de Goku, quien ahora si pudo ver lo que el pulgar de su esposa estaba tapando hace no menos de tres segundos. Milk fue en dirección al teléfono ubicado en la entrada de la cocina.

"Este, espera Milk a donde vas" Goku estaba mas que horrorizado después de ver el precio, sabia que estaría caro, pero esto era el triple de caro, osea, nada de comida.

"Hacer una llamada a la residencia Satan" dijo su esposa radiante de felicidad.

"Es en serio?" Goku no podía creer que ni siquiera se haya fijado en el precio siendo ella la que constantemente se quejaba que estaban en la ruina.

"Si" dijo de lo más resuelta su esposa.

"Espera Milk, siquiera viste el prec..." Goku no tardo ni dos segundos en llegar al lado de su esposa, pero fue callado por esta.

"Calla Goku" dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la boca del saya "alo buenas tardes, seria tan amable de comunicarme con Mr. Satan" lo único que paso después por la cabeza del saya fue _Hay no._

Minutos después de haber finalizado la llamada...

"QUÉ?? POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE" Milk estaba mas que histérica, parecía loca psicópata, mas psicópata que loca.

"Milk yo quería pero no me dejaste" Goku trataba de defenderse de la bombardeada de cosas y objetos de la cual era atentado.

"PRETEXTOS!!" a Milk no le cabía en la cabeza que su marido le dejara realizar semejante locura.

"No son pretextos Milk, es la verdad!" el pobre saya estaba escondido detrás del sofá en busca de protección ante la iracunda de su mujer.

"SABES QUE AHORA SI ESTAREMOS EN LA BANCA ROTA!" Milk no iba a escuchar, lo único que quería era matar a su marido.

"Milk, tu me callaste" el pobre hombre quería hacer razonar a su mujer, pero hacerle entender que ella tiene la culpa no es lo mas recomendable en momentos de crisis como estos.

"MUY BIEN PUDISTE HABERME QUITADO EL TELÉFONO" Milk parecía una fiera salvaje asechando a su presa, tan buena cazadora era que el saya ni se percato de que estaba detrás suyo.

"No podría!" era la verdad, el no podría ni siquiera en sueños hacerle daño a su mujer!

"COMO QUE NO PODRÍAS?! ERES EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO, INCLUSIVE DEL UNIVERSO" Milk ya estaba enzima del saya, Goku se asusto, pero tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos para soportar los ametralladores golpes por parte de su mujer.

"Ahy Milk! Ya no me peques que duele" Si Vegeta lo viera no lo creería, bueno, si lo creería. Pero aun no cabe en la cabeza de ningún ser vivo que conozca a esta pareja, que al hombre mas fuerte del mundo lo someta su mujer!.

"NO CREO QUE TE DUELA, ERES UN SAYAJIN!!" _Pero realmente quien necesitaba entender a esta pareja_

"Que sea un sayajin no significa que no me duela!" _Ellos a su manera_

"PUES TE LO TIENES MERECIDO!" C_omo unas ves lo dijo Piccolo_

"Milk!! Duele!!" _Se amaban..._

Fin de flash back dentro del flash back

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal en aquel lujoso restauran, bueno, si eso se podría llamar normal, comenzando que uno de ellos comía como barril sin fondo...

Para empezar, Milk casi se desmaya al ver a Majin Buu sentado al lado de Mr. Satan y Videl, Mr. Satan casi se desmaya al ver al súper guerrero de cabello dorado, a Goku ya lo conocía, después de todo gracias a la ayuda que él, el grandioso Mr. Satan les brindo en el pasado, es que pudieron vencer a la amenaza de Buu. Al que no recordaba muy bien era al enano enclenque que venia sujetado de la mano de Goku y mucho menos al joven flacuchento de cabellos negros... pero la sangre de Mr. Satan se helo al escuchar la palabra _/papá/_ salir de los labios del enano enclenque, que por jugarretas del destino fue respondido por el guerrero de cabellos dorados _/si, Goten?/_, Mr. Satan casi se cae de su silla. Ahora comprendía el extraño parecido de esos dos! Y si el enano era hijo de aquel súper guerrero... el joven ¿también lo era? _AAAAAhhhhh_ Mr. Satan dio un grito interno al recordar que al enano definitivamente lo había visto en el torneo de artes marciales en la sección infantil quedando en el segundo lugar y al joven si mal no recuerda se llamaba Gohan y es el gran Sayaman actual compañero de clases de su adorada hija videl.

Mr. Satan estaba confundido, acaso era casualidad encontrarse con la familia de Goku en aquel restauran? _A que venia todo esto_ era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Satan _¿no se suponía que esto era una reunión de familia?_ y no estaba equivocado, si era una reunión familiar pero de las dos familias...

Videl estaba que desbordaba felicidad por todo su cuerpo, se sentía extrañamente feliz de tan solo ver a su querido Gohan, quien casualmente estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero para ella verlo así resultaba muy tierno, aparte que el chico estaba muy guapo vestido de terno color crema...

Gohan, quien ni bien vió a Videl vestida de un hermoso vestido de noche con tiras color aperlado, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía su amada, pero tampoco pudo dejar de ver a Mr. Satan que al instante de ver a su futuro suegro la sangre de sayajin lo abandono, siendo remplazado por la de gallina... Si Gohan ya estaba nervioso antes de salir de casa ahora estaba peor.

"Goku! Y ese milagro? Hace tiempo que no sabia nade de ti muchacho" preguntó Satan, quien tenia curiosidad por conocer el motivo por el cual aquel sujeto estaba allí, delante suyo! Y que al parecer, la mesa en la cual estaba sentado con su familia era el destino del saya.

"Humm?" Ese comentario si que confundió a Goku "Pero que dices Mr. Satan" el saya simplemente sonrió a su futuro consuegro mientras sentaba a Goten en su respectivo asiento y él también tomaba su lugar al lado de su mujer.

La pregunta de Satan desconcertó mas a Milk, pues fue ella la que acordó con Videl hacerle llegar la invitación a su padre, aquel día el cual llamó a la residencia Satan, no pudo ser atendida por el mismo Mr. Satan, ya que el señor se encontraba entrenando "Videl, acaso no le comentaste a tu padre sobre la cena?" preguntó mientras intentaba tomar asiento al igual que Gohan.

"Claro que lo hice" volteando a mirar a su padre "Papá, hace menos de una semana que te dije que la familia del señor Goku nos invitó a cenar, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?" Videl no lo creía, ¿seria posible que su padre se olvidara?

"La familia de Goku?" Satan ya empezaba a pensar que lo estaban timando "¿Cuándo fue eso que no me acuerdo?" la familia Son por poco y se cae de su asiento, y eso que a Milk le faltaba sentar, un poco y se sienta en el piso.

Pero entonces alguien le hizo la memoria refrescar "Fue el día en el que te entrevistaron aquellos periodistas, estabas tan emocionado buscando una nueva pose para las fotografías que no hiciste caso a lo que tu hija te decía" si, fue Majin Buu el que intervino en la conversación.

_El día en que me entrevistaron?_ pensó Satan "Pero que dices Majin Buu, yo siempre escucho lo que me dice mi adorada Videl" trató de defenderse _ahora que me acuerdo creo que es verdad, escuché decir algo a Videl sobre una reunión, familiar, Gohan, cena, restauran..._ entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo _un momentito, que tiene que ver el flacuchento éste en todo el asunto?_ el campeón mundial ya comenzaba a mirar al pobre Gohan de una manera inquisidora, el cual al darse cuenta se puso mas nervioso.

Goku observó el repentino cambio de Mr. Satan hacia su hijo, realmente no le gustaba la forma en la que lo estaba mirando _y tengo que soportar a este sujeto como consuegro?_ se dijo a si mismo, una cosa era estar agradecido con la ayuda que brindó en la pelea contra Buu, pero otra muy distinta era tenerlo como parte de su familia, chiquita, pero después de todo su familia... Kami, lo que tenia que aguantar por ver a su hijo contento.

"Si no te hago acordar de la cena de esta noche, no habría forma que te acordaras" respondió de lo mas relajado Buu, haciendo que la tención entre los hombres se esfumara.

"Pero que dices Buu" ahora toda la atención de Satan estaba puesta en Buu, para luego pasarla a su hija.

"PAPÁ!!" Videl realmente no podía creer que su padre no la haya escuchado aquella vez y todo por unas simple fotos!

"Vamos Videl tu sabes que a Majin Buu le gusta Bromear" el pobre hombre ya estaba comenzando a sudar la gota gorda, movía nerviosamente las manos en negación en dirección a su hija, después de todo era su padre y quien mas que él conocía el carácter de su hija.

"No, Majin Buu no bromea, Majin Buu dice la verdad" esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¡fue traicionado por su propio amigo!, definitivamente... Satan ya se podía dar por muerto.

Pero para sorpresa del campeón mundial, su hija simplemente dio un hondo respiro...

"Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estamos reunidos en esta noche especial" Videl pronunció estas palabras, mirando directamente a Gohan para trasmitirle el valor necesario que le hacia falta, no es que Videl supiera sobre la intención de Gohan de pedir su mano, pero algo le decía que así era. Luego posó la mirada en su padre como tratando de decirle que por favor le brindase su apoyo y aprobación pase lo que pase en esta cena, Mr. Satan no supo como reaccionar ante la mirada casi suplicante de su hija, es como si le dijese que de aquella cena dependiera su felicidad...

Como anteriormente lo venia diciendo, la cena transcurrió sin mayor percance en aquel lujoso restauran, bueno, quitando el hecho de que uno de ellos comía como barril sin fondo...

Que para sorpresa de todos, no era Goku el barril sin fondo, esta vez lo era Majin Buu, Milk estaba agradecida con su esposo de no excederse con la comida y no es que el saya no quisiera comer, todo lo contrario, se moría de hambre! Y mas después de ver la abundante y deliciosa comida que desfilaba por los tenedores de Buu, tan solo verlos se le hacia agua la boca.

El que no podía meter mas de un solo bocado era Gohan, no sabia como pedir la mano de videl! Y mucho menos podía pensar con la forma que lo miraba su futuro suegro... parecía que Satan se lo quería comer vivo.

El que no tenía ningún inconveniente era Goten, el niño estaba feliz comiéndose los pastelillos y el postre de su hermano, mientras hacía modos de no ensuciarse el traje color blanco, era el color que mas detestaba por que era el que mas rápido ensuciaba.

Satan estaba tan absorto mirando a Gohan, que no se dio cuenta en que momento desapareció su postre, tanto así que cuando intentó llevarse un trozo de su deliciosísimo, preferidísimo pastel de fresas con crema a la boca, se dio cuenta que en ese momento definitivamente el postre había desaparecido... Mr. Satan tuvo tres alternativas: la primera o bien se lo comió sin darse cuenta; la segunda fue que se lo comió Majin buu y la tercera y última de las alternativas fue el enano enclenque "Goten" que tenia en frente. Definitivamente Satan no había sido, quedando de esta manera dos sospechosos Buu y Goten. Miró lo que ambos sospechosos estaban comiendo y definitivamente Majin Buu no era, paso la vista a Goten y allí encontró la huella del delito, en su impecable traje blanco una pequeña marca de fresas, a Mr. Satan le hirvió la sangre, es verdad que el enclenque se había devorado el postre de Mr. Satan creyendo que era el de su hermano.

Gohan se preguntaba ¿qué tanto picaba Mr. Satan en su plato y no se llevaba nada a la boca?; Entonces el joven Son miro el plato de su futuro suegro y se dio con la sorpresa que no había nada!; Gohan asiendo gala de su inteligencia, llegó a la conclusión que por un error su hermano comió el postre de Satan, puesto que el hombre miraba a su hermano con ganas de querer ahorcarlo. Observando el momento que era propicio y oportuno en el cual Mr. Satan se encontraba desprevenido, no quiso perder mas el tiempo, así que decidió hacer la esperada "petición de mano" que tanto anhelaba Videl.

Gohan cogió su copa intentando llamar la atención tanto de su familia como la de Videl, pero no se percató que en su intento llamo la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban en el restauran, el pobre Son no podía estar mas avergonzado y Videl mas entusiasmada. La acción de Gohan tomó por sorpresa a Satan, pero aun no le había pasado el enojo con lo ocurrido a su pastel que tanto le gustaba. ¡¡ See...señores!!, les he reunido en esta noche que es tan pero tan especial para mi que no encuentro palabras adecuadas para describir lo que hace tiempos siento" Videl estaba emocionadísima por lo que pronto escucharía de los labios de Gohan. Satan lo veía con una cara de enojo pero no precisamente por Gohan, si no, por el hermano menor de éste "Pero antes que nada quisiera pedirles permiso para irme al ¡Baño!" Videl por poco se cae de su asiento, Satan se dijo _tanto escándalo para irse al baño?_. A Goku solo se le pasaba una palabra por la cabeza _que vergüenza, y tanto que practicaba para este momento_ Pero antes que el joven Son se retirara al baño, fue sostenido de la muñeca por su padre quien lo veía como diciéndole que si no lo hacia ahora no podría hacerlo después, aparte que le hizo ver como estaba Videl desilusionada en su asiento mirando su plato.

_Kami que hice!!_ Se dijo así mismo luego de ver como se encontraba su amada, se soltó del agarre de su padre e instintivamente se acerco a Videl, no sin antes Pronunciar las siguientes palabras "He sido un tonto por las palabras pronunciadas hace poco, me deje llevar por los nervios y sin embargo aun no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para definir lo que realmente siento" Gohan no se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención "Pero, como precisar este sentimiento de alegría que me embarga cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan?" los ojos de Milk desbordaban orgullo latente por ver a su hijo por fin expresar lo que siente "Como expresar en palabras que mi corazón acelera cada vez que tu piel rosa la mía?" Mr. Satan olvido el enojo y lo sustituyo por asombro, "No se como explicar el hecho de sentirme extasiado cuando tus labios pronuncian mi nombre..." Buu dejo de lado la comida y puso atención a lo que el joven decía "Me siento como un completo idiota..." hasta Goten dejo de comer por escuchar a su hermano "el simple hecho de oír tu voz, es suficiente para llevarme fuera de la realidad y adentrarme en el mas hermoso de los sueños y la locura..." Videl simplemente miraba a los ojos a Gohan, mientras éste se le acercaba a paso lento.

"He llegado a la conclusión que todas estas emociones, sólo una palabra la define mejor, palabra que encierra un mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones que para el hombre no tiene lógica, sólo en una palabra las personas pueden entregar su corazón... Y yo quiero en esta noche entregarte mi corazón..." Videl no podía respirar, el corazón se le aceleraba a cada instante "Te Amo Videl Satan, eres el pensamiento con el cual me despierto y acuesto todos los días y quiero que lo sigas siendo por el resto de mi vida..." Milk no pudo evitar sostener la mano de su esposo y éste le respondió con un fuerte apretón.

"Yo Gohan Son ante usted Mr. Satan, pido la oportunidad que me brinde de cuidar y hacer feliz a su hija, de respetarla y amarla hasta el ultimo día de mi vida... Por tal motivo esta noche en delante de todos los presentes quiero pedirle la mano en matrimonio de su hija, por favor, se lo pido de todo corazón... Concédame ese deseo" La voz de Gohan no pudo haber sonado tan fuerte y decidida.

Goku no pudo estar mas orgulloso de su hijo, Milk no dejaba de llorar por la emoción, Goten estaba asombrado por las palabras de su hermano, Buu simplemente sonrió al joven Son, Videl estaba ansiosa ante la respuesta que daría su padre y no solamente ella, si no, todos los allí presentes en el restauran...

Y Mr. Satan... Satan no encontraba palabras que decir... "No" todo el mundo pareció dejar de respirar "No cumples con los requisitos para ser el esposo de mi hija" Videl sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, Gohan se quedo sin habla, Milk quería saltar enzima de Satan para darle unas cuantas zurras, Goku se preguntaba si acaso este hombre no se daba cuenta el dolor que le estaba provocando a su propia hija?; Videl estaba llorando, no encontraba su propia voz y no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando...

"No cumples con los requisitos para ser el esposo de mi hija, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de ella, ni siquiera podrías ganarme en una pelea!..." Majin Buu observaba callado a su amigo "Eso muchacho..." Mirando Mr. Satan seriamente a Gohan "Es lo que me gustaría decirte..." Para Lugo mirar a su hija y regalarle una sonrisa sincera "Se que mi hija estará en buenas manos, se que la cuidaras de todo peligro y se que contigo ella será muy feliz..." Videl no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras de su padre, no sabía si quería matarlo o abrazarlo, pero se decidió por lo segundo, envolvió a su padre en un fuerte abrazo y con un "Gracias papá, te quiero mucho" los aplausos no se hicieron esperar...

Fin del flash back

Fue así como sucedió aquella noche, ahora Videl era su prometida y Gohan no podía estar mas feliz... Pero si quería llegar a tiempo al campamento y pasarla con los amigos debía de apresurarse y dejar de estar recordando. Guardó el repelente de zancudos en su maleta, y dio por terminado la tarea de empacar.

"Gohan ya terminaste?" pregunto su madre desde la puerta de su habitación

"Si mamá" respondió el joven Son mientras se mudaba las zapatillas

"Por si acaso viste a tu padre y a Goten?" Milk se preguntaba donde se habían metido esos dos, en especial su marido, ya que tenia que acompañarla hacer las compras.

"Si, Papá se llevo a Goten a entrenar, Bueno, mas bien para distraerlo por que es capas de seguirme al campamento" no es que Gohan no quisiera llevar a Goten al campamento, pero la última vez que los acompañó también quiso que fuera Trunks, y cuando esos dos se juntan... poco es decir que el campamento quedo hecho cenizas.

"Ya veo" respondió su madre mientras soltaba un suspiro _Ahora tendré que ir donde están esos dos._

"Ya me voy mamá" Se acerco a su madre para darle un beso de despedida

"Que tengas buen viaje hijo" respondió la dama de la misma forma a su retoño...

Gohan le mostró una sonrisa a su madre, la acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa, él emprendió el vuelo hacia el campamento y ella emprendió la caminata hacia donde se encontraba su esposo y su segundo hijo...

**Fin del primer episodio**

Continuara...

**Nota de autora**: Cueva, me refiero cuando un hombre se pone a pensar buscando una solución a su problema y no muestra interés a lo que le rodea o sucede a su alrededor, se puede decir que esta haciendo uso de un 95 de su capacidad para resolver el problema y un 5 para prestar atención a lo que lo rodea. Dragón, cuando alguien insiste en saber que es lo que le pasa e interrumpirlo cuando anda buscando una solución a su problema, un hombre puede reaccionar de forma violenta diciendo cosas que realmente no quería decir en su momento, mejor dicho lo sacan de quicio. Para mas información, recomiendo leer "Los hombres son de Marte y Las mujeres son de Venus" de John Gray.

**Nota de autora de lo que ella misma escribió: WoW me gusto me gusto me gusto jejejeje, para serles sincera este episodio me tomo por lo menos tres meses escribirlo, aparte que tuve que apresurarme con el final puesto que debía estar terminado para el cumpleaños de mi amiga n.n, agradezco a todas las chicas que me ayudaron con la revisión de mi fic, si no hubiera sido por sus ayuda el fic no se entendería; Gracias chicas! **

**Lo mas difícil de escribir de este primer episodio, fue en la parte en la que Gohan pide la mano de Videl, no tenia ni idea de lo que un novio dice en momentos como este, bueno, tenia la idea mas no sabia como redactarlo, pero al final lo logre y e aquí el resultado.**

**El segundo episodio no estoy muy segura cuando lo publicare, apenas y tengo el boceto, pero aprovechare todo el mes de noviembre (que son mis vagaciones) para terminarlo n.n **

**Atte:** _Shanmiyami_


End file.
